


Her Neon Kiss

by nighttimemachinery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, and who doesn't love a flustered stiles?, because allison is really attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimemachinery/pseuds/nighttimemachinery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is having a bad day, but then an enigmatic stripper named Silver appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Neon Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had an idea for a graphic and I went to make a description for the graphic and ended up with a ficlet. I pretty much wrote this for myself because it seemed like a better time than doing my Yiddish and Film homework... *shrugs*
> 
> I'm not entirely sure that anyone is going to read this, but if you are reading this I hope you enjoy it and be sure to check out my other Stallison fics! I'm not sure how this happened, but I seem to have turned into an exclusive Stallison ficlet writer. And I can't say I mind, either.
> 
> Also, you can check me out at my tumblr, [nighttimemachinery](http://nighttimemachinery.tumblr.com)

    Stiles sat in the club, more interested in his drink than anything else. He had had a rough day and he wasn't even sure why he had gone out. He really just wanted to get in bed and watch some junky tv, but all thoughts of reality television evaded him when the next dancer walked on stage.

    She was brunette and her skimpy black outfit hardly covered anything. Her long, lithe body slinked across the catwalk and, she must have noticed him staring because, she walked right over to him. She slid down the pole right in front of him and said, "Do you want a dance?"

    Stiles stuttered, "Su-su-sure."

    The dancer hopped off the stage and into Stiles' lap. He could feel his pants becoming increasingly tight. She pretended not to notice. Embarrassed, Stiles said the first thing that came to mind, "What's your name" 

    She laughed, "Silver." 

    "What kind of name is Silver?" Stiles replied. 

    "The only kind I got. What's your name, then?" 

    "Stilinksi. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." He stumbled over his own name. 

    She scoffed, "Stiles Stilinski? And you're making fun of my name?" 

    "Touche." 

    They were quiet for a while after that. She continued her dance for another song, he tipped her, and she moved onto other (and probably richer) patrons, but not before giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek. A few other girls walked past Stiles that night, but he couldn't get Silver and her neon kiss from his mind. 

    When final call came around Stiles paid his bill and left the club. Feeling that he had sobered up enough to drive, he went to the parking lot and climbed into his car. He was about to start up the car and drive home when he noticed that Silver, the girl he couldn't get out of his mind, was sitting in the next car over crying. 

    Stiles rolled down his passenger window and shouted out to her, "Hey! Are you alright?" she didn't respond, so he reached over and lightly tapped on her window. She jumped in response, before wiping her tears and rolling down her own window. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, her breathing uneven. 

    "I asked if you were alright." Stiles said. 

    She sniffed loudly, "Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, no I'm not. but don't worry about me. I'll be alright." She started to roll up her window again. 

    Stiles stopped her, though. "Wait! I'm sure whatever it is that's wrong it's nothing a cup of hot coffee couldn't at least make a little better. What's your name?" 

    "Silver." 

    "No, no, no," he protested. "Your real name." 

    She paused, not entirely sure if she should trust him, and then quietly said, "Allison." 

    "Well, Allison, would you mind if I bought you a cup of coffee?" she shook her head and offered him a small smile through her tears. He grinned back at her and said, "Great. There's a small place a couple blocks away that should still be open if you want to follow me in your car." 

    Stiles started up his jeep and Allison shouted at him over his revving engine, "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

    Stiles just shrugged and said, "You made me feel better when I was having a bad day, I guess I just wanted to repay the favor." And with that he pulled out of his parking spot, Silver - no, Allison - following not too far behind him.


End file.
